Kids' WB: Heroes to Life
Kids' WB: Heroes to Life is a Kids' WB crossover game where the stars of Kids' WB team up to defeat the evil Scarlet Overstrike. The leader of the group is Master Eon, but the true leader is the Kids' WB shield, whom gets kidnapped by Scarlet Overstrike. Plot The Kids' WB Universe is controlled by the art and imagination of Kids' WB. The Kids' WB shield, their guardian, keeps the universe in check. But suddenly, the shield is kidnapped by Scarlet Overstrike, who wants to shut down Kids' WB. The heroes of Kids' WB tries to stop her, but fails. As a result, they are all transported to an alternate universe, where the home of Kids' WB is never there and they are turned to toys in the process. Now it's up to the people of the alternate universe, with the help of the Kids' WB heroes, to defeat Scarlet Overstrike and save the Kids' WB shield, and the Kids' WB world within. Playable characters There are a total of 140 playable characters (not including variants). There are ten different elements, which are the same as the ones in Skylanders. Ten of the characters (one from each element) have smaller versions of themselves. The smaller versions are similar to Sidekicks in the first three Skylanders games, meaning that they are not playable. Magic *Spyro the Dragon (SSAiS/TMAoHF) **Dark Spyro *Saturn Girl (LoSH) *Sophia Winterford (LtLwtS) *Twilight Sparkle (MLPFIM) *Deja Vu (SSAiS/TMAoHF) *Sakura Kinomoto (Cardcaptor Sakura) *Tony Jones (Magi-Nation) *Star Butterfly (SvtFoE) *Pop Fizz (SSAiS) *Blythe (LPS) *Sunil Nevla (LPS) *Unicorn (Animal Mechanicals) *Kirby (KRBAY) *Mammoth Mutt (KtS) Earth *Yoshi (TAoY) **Blue Yoshi *Bugs Bunny (TLTS) *Knuckles the Echidna (TAoTC/Sonic X) *Sticks the Badger (Sonic Boom) *Clay Bailey (Xiaolin Showdown) *Rabbit (Skunk Fu!) *Rex Owen (Dinosaur King) *Armadillomon (DA02) *ExVeemon (DA02) *Fist Bump (SSAiS) *Terrafin (SSAiS) *Flashwing (SSAiS) *Rex (Animal Mechanicals) Tech *Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic X) *Cyborg (Teen Titans/TTG) *Jimmy Neutron (TAoJMBG) **Agent Jimmy *Ace Bunny (Loonatics Unleashed) *Spin (RollBots) *Cubix (CRfE) *Drixenol (O&D) *Johnny Test (Johnny Test) *Komodo (Animal Mechanicals) *Astro Boy (Astro Boy) *Marty (Eon Kid) *Chiro (SRMTHG) *Drobot (SSAiS) *Max Taylor (Dinosaur King) Fire *Charizard (Pokémon) *Emboar (Pokémon) *Birdo (TAoY) *Victini (Pokémon) *Blaziken (Pokémon) *Hot Dog (SSAiS) **Molten Hot Dog *Gulimon (Digimon Tamers) *Kimiko Tohomiko (Xiaolin Showdown) *Trail Blazer (SSAiS) *Inferape (Pokémon) *Greymon (Digimon Adventure) *Fryno (SSAiS) *Typloshion (Pokémon) *Spitfire (SSAiS) Water *Vector the Crocodile (TAoTC/Sonic X) *Osmosis Jones (O&D) *Omi (Xiaolin Showdown) *Dewitt (W&D) *Flip Wreck (SSAiS) *Koopa (TAoY) *Bubbles (TPG) *Echo (SSAiS/TMAoHF) *SpongeBob (SBSP) **Pirate SpongeBob *Gill Grunt (SSAiS) *Big the Cat & Froggy (Sonic X) *Patrick (SBSP) *Coconut Fred (CFFSI) *Zap (SSAiS) Air *Sonic the Hedgehog (TAoTC/Sonic X) **Super Sonic (Sonic X) *Rainbow Dash (MLPFIM) *Blades (SSAiS) *Finn (Storm Hawks) *Jet-Vac (SSAiS) *Scratch (TMAoHF) *Blossom (TPG) *Charmy Bee (TAoTC/Sonic X) *Krypto (KtS) *Robin (Teen Titans/TTG) *Raimundo Pedrosa (Xiaolin Showndown) *Aerrow (Storm Hawks) *Stormblade (SSAiS) *Son Goku (DBZ/DBZK) Life *Beast Boy (Teen Titans/TTG) *Snivy (Pokémon) *High Five (TMAoHF/SSAiS) *Mouse (Animal Mechanicals) *The Flea (¡Mucha Lucha!) *Espio the Chameleon (TAoTC/Sonic X) *Fluttershy (MLPFIM) *Chris Kratt (Wild Kratts) *Edyn (Magi-Nation) *Camo (SSAiS/TMAoHF) *Skunk (Skunk Fu!) *Stealth Elf (SSAiS) *Fox (Skunk Fu!) *Food Fight (SSAis) Undead TBA... Light TBA... Dark TBA... Smaller versions TBA... Packs TBA... Starter Packs The console Starter Pack contains Bugs Bunny, Max Taylor and Omi. The handheld Starter Pack contains Yoshi, Sonic, and Blades. Gameplay The gameplay is similar to Skylanders. Each level has hidden WB shields which give bonus points if they are collected and are required to get 100% completion, as they can unlock movies, minigames, concept art, and hats. Trivia *Ironically enough, Master Eon has the same role as his was in the Skylanders series, even though this game is a non-Skylander game. Category:Kids' WB Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Wii U Category:Nintendo 3DS Category:Xbox 360 Category:Xbox One Category:PlayStation 3 Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Single Player Category:Multiplayer Category:Action-Adventure Category:Non-Skylander Games Category:Kids' WB: Heroes to Life Category:Crossovers Category:Looney Toons Category:Skylanders Category:My Little Pony Category:Cardcaptor Sakura Category:Magi-Nation Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil Category:Littlest Pet Shop Category:Animal Mechanicals Category:Yoshi Category:Mario Category:Xiaolin Showdown Category:Dinosaur King Category:Digimon Category:Teen Titans Category:Jimmy Neutron Category:Loonatics Unleashed Category:RollBots Category:Cubix Category:Astro Boy Category:Johnny Test Category:Eon Kid Category:Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! Category:3D Platformers Category:RPG